lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ben
Benjamin Linus to domniemany lider Innych. Udawał przed rozbitkami Henry'ego Gale'a. Utrzymuje, że spędził na Wyspie całe swoje życie. Został złapany przez Danielle Rousseau, gdy wpadł w zastawioną przez nią pułapkę. Wkrótce został przeniesiony do zbrojowni w Łabędziu, gdzie próbowano ustalić czy jest jednym z Tamtych. Utrzymywał, że jest niewinnym człowiekiem, który podczas podróży z żoną (balonem, przez Pacyfik) rozbił się na Wyspie. Wkrótce potem został uwolniony przez Michaela. Jego prawdziwe imię poznaliśmy w odcinku A Tale of Two Cities, zaś jego nazwisko w The Glass Ballerina. Zdaje się być liderem Innych, mimo, że Juliet twierdzi, iż jest ktoś wyżej postawiony niż on. Przed katastrofą Ben utrzymuje, że na Wyspie przeżył całe życie. Twierdzi też, że jako jeden z niewielu sposród Innych na Wyspie się urodził. Wszystko to okazuje się nieprawdą w odcinku The Man Behind the Curtain. Kłamie, by coś osiągnąć, lecz nie znamy jeszcze dokładnie jego zamiarów. W odcinku The Man Behind the Curtain dowiadujemy się wielu rzeczy na temat jego dzieciństwa. Ben narodził się przedwcześnie, gdy jego matka była w 7 miesiącu ciąży. Zaraz po wydaniu go na świat, zmarła. Ostatnich tchem powiedziała mężowi, by nazwał syna Benjamin. Ben przybył na wyspę wraz z ojcem gdy miał kilkanaście lat. Ben spotkał na wyspie Annie, z którą bardzo się zaprzyjaźnił. Prawdopodobnie mowa była o niej, gdy wspominano, że Ben był zakochany. Roger nieszczególnie kochał swojego syna, nigdy nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach i często obwiniał go za śmierć matki. Pewnego razu Ben ujrzał za barierą dźwiękową swoją matkę, co wydaje się dość dziwne, bo od dawna nie żyła. Ben miał dość sytuacji z ojcem i przechodząc przez ogrodzenie, wybiegł poza teren wioski innych w poszukiwaniu wcześniej spotkanej matki. Spotkał tam Richarda i poprosił go, by ten zabrał go ze sobą. Akcja przenosi się do czasu ok. 10-20 lat w przód. Ben wraz z agresorami za pomocą gazu dokonuje masakry pracowników Dharmy włączając w to swojego ojca i zaczyna rekrutować nowe osoby na wyspę. W odcinku Every Man for Himself Ben przyprowadza Sawyera na szczyt góry, pokazując mu Wyspę, na której rozbił się Lot 815. Mówi również, że z wysepki na której się znajdują nie ma ucieczki. Na Wyspie Jako więzień Henry'ego poznajemy w odcinku One of Them, gdy wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Danielle. Zostaje również zraniony przez jej strzałę i zaciągnięty do bunkra. Francuzka ostrzegła rozbitków, żeby nie wierzyli w jego opowieści. right|thumb|200px|Ben chwilę po złapaniu Mężczyzna przedstawiał się jako Henry Gale z Minnesoty, który rozbił się na Wyspie ze swoją żoną, Jennifer. Podczas, gdy Locke i Sayid nie wierzą przybyszowi, Jack bierze pod uwagę możliwość, że mężczyzna mówi prawdę. "Henry" utrzymywał, że jego żona umarła od tajemniczej choroby. Początkowo postanowiono, żeby nie mówić reszcie rozbitków o więźniu, jednakże Sayid wkrótce zdradził tą tajemnicę Charliemu. Później o całej sprawie dowiedzieli się Mr. Eko i Ana-Lucia. Eko wkrótce odwiedza Bena i wyjawia mu, że pierwszej nocy na Wyspie zabił dwóch Innych. Po chwili odcina sobie z brody dwa warkoczyki. "Henry", by udowodnić swoje zeznania, rysuje mapę prowadzącą do miejsca, w którym rozbił się balon i w którym pochował swoją żonę. Sayid, Ana-Lucia i Charlie wyruszyli więc na ekspedycję mającą na celu odszukać wrak balonu. Odnaleźli zarówno wrak, jak i miejsce pochówku Jennifer, lecz Sayid - mając wciąż wątpliwości - rozkopał grób. Okazało się, że istotnie znajduje się tam ciało, lecz nie kobiety, tylko mężczyzny. Mężczyzny o imieniu Henry Gale. W międzyczasie w Stacja_Łabędź została przeprowadzona procedura lockdown, podczas której nogi Locke'a zostały przygnieciony przez metalowe drzwi. Mężczyzna musiał prosić Bena o wciśnięcie klawisza. Chwilę później do bunkra wróciła ekipa, która wyruszyła do balonu. Sayid oświadczył, że Henry kłamie i gdyby nie Ana-Lucia, zabiłby więźnia. Ben nie jadł ani nie pił przez dwa dni. Twierdził również, że Inni nigdy nie oddadzą rozbitkom Walta, oraz że Mr. Friendly jest w porównaniu do tajemniczego 'Niego' nikim. Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Jack i Locke często mają skrajnie różne opinie. Korzystając z tej wiedzy, próbował przekonać Locke'a, że w rzeczywistości to Jack jest prawdziwym liderem. Świadomość, że wcale nie rządzą wspólnie, wyprowadza Locke'a z równowagi. Podczas jednej z wizyt Any-Lucii w zbrojowni, więzień rzucił się na nią oskarżając ją o zabicie Goodwina. Niebezpieczną sytuację przerwał Locke. Jednak w skutku manipulacji Bena Jack nie dowiaduje się o zdarzeniu. Michael wkrótce uwolnił Henry'ego, uprzednio zabijając Anę-Lucię oraz Libby. Jako Tamten W sezonie drugim W Live Together, Die Alone, okazuje się, że Ben jest przywódcą Innych, gdyż nadzorował wymianę rozbitków na Walta. Pytał również Toma, gdzie się podziała jego sztuczna broda. left|thumb|150px|Ben podczas wymiany na [[Pala Ferry]] Dał Michaelowi łódź, dzięki której mógł on wraz z synem odpłynąć z Wyspy. Przekonywał go również, że nigdy nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej na Wyspę. Na pytanie Michaela "kim wy u licha jesteście?" odpowiada "jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi". Ben utrzymywał, że wyruszył do rozbitków, aby przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Locke'a. Stwierdził też, że On może go zabić za nie wykonanie misji. W sezonie trzecim Jego prawdziwe imię poznajemy dopiero w odcinku A Tale of Two Cities, zaś jego nazwisko w The Glass Ballerina. Dowiadujemy się również, że to on wysłał Ethana i Goodwina do miejsc katastrofy Lotu 815. right|thumb|150px|Guz na kręgosłupie Bena Ben zdaje się grać przez cały sezon; jego śniadanie z Kate było prawdopodobnie w każdym kawałku zaplanowane. Widzimy go też często podczas obserwacji więźniów w pokoju obserwacyjnym, w stacji Hydra. Prosi Jacka o operację oferując mu w zamian powrót do domu. Henry twierdzi, że spędził na Wyspie całe swoje życie, lecz wiemy już, że na wyspie zjawił się w w wieku kilkunastu lat. Jako, że DHARMA rozpoczęła badania w 1970, mężczyzna powinien mieć ok. 45 lat. W Every Man for Himself Jack zauważył zdjęcia rentgenowskie mężczyzny koło czterdziestki z gigantycznym guzem w kręgosłupie. Ben wkrótce się przyznał, że zdjęcia należą do niego. W odcinku I Do, Jack rozpoczął operację mężczyzny. W pewnym momencie zrobił nacięcie na jego nerce, grożąc, że jeśli Inni nie spełnią jego żądań, Ben w ciągu godziny umrze. Rozkazuje uwolnić Kate oraz Sawyera. Podczas operacji Ben budzi się i chce rozmawiać z Juliet, pozwala jej na powrót do domu. Operacja Bena kończy się powodzeniem. Mężczyzna porusza się po niej na wózku inwalidzkim. Dotrzymuje obietnicy pozwalając Jackowi i Juliet opuścić wyspę łodzią podwodną, która niestety zostaje wysadzona przez Johna. Ben pokazuje Locke'owi jego ojca i zmusza go do zabicia go. Gdy ten odmawia pozostawia go w dżungli. Gdy Locke przynosi zwłoki ojca dotrzymuje obietnicy i prowadzi go do Jacoba. Powoduje tym samym bunt wśród innych, którzy przestają słuchać jego poleceń. Prowadzi Johna do zbiorowej mogiły ludzi z dharmy i strzela do niego. Ciekawostki *W Every Man for Himself Ben stwierdza, że nie znosi igieł. Mogło być to jednak częścią wykończenia Sawyera psychicznie. *Benjamin powiedział, że "dwa dni po tym, jak dowiedziałem się o guzie w moim kręgosłupie, z nieba spadł mi neurochirurg", co oznacza, że guz został odkryty 20 września 2004 roku. *Podczas rozmowy z Juliet w Perle mówi jej, że ma zamiar namówić Jacka do operacji "tak jak zawsze" dowiadując się na czym mu zależy i oferując mu to. Teorie Tożsamość *Jest osobą, której zdjęcie widnieje tu: http://hole3.thehansofoundation.org/ ** Ze wzgledu na wlosy bardzie prawdopodbne wydaje sie to zdjecie http://hole4.thehansofoundation.org/ *Jest wcieleniem Potwora. *Benjamin Linus - teoria wywodząca się z odcinka "The Man Behind the Curtain" - Ben choruje na schizofrenię - Jacob to jego alter ego - krzyczące do Locka - HELP ME! Jacob - to opuszczone i samotne dziecko tkwiące w Benie - dziecko potrzebujące pomocy. Dlatego strzelił do Locka bo ten odkrył, że to On potrzebuje pomocy. A słaby, rozdwojony Ben - nie mógłby być przywódcą Innych. Jako bardzo introwertyczne i wrażliwe dziecko Ben posiada również zdolności telekinetyczne (podobne do tych jakie miał syn Michela - Walt)- to one były powodem szaleństwa przedmiotów w chacie Jacoba w dżungli. Juliet *Jest mężem lub narzeczonym Juliet. (W ujawnione zostało, że Juliet była w związku uczuciowym z Goodwinem.) **Gdy Juliet przynosi Jackowi zupę, Ben z wyrzutem stwierdza: "dla mnie nigdy nie zrobiłaś zupy". ** W odcinku "One of Us" dowiadujemy się, że Juliet miała romans z Goodwinem, tak więc mało prawdopodobne ażeby miała dwóch kochanków w tak małej społeczności. *Ben jest prawdopodobnie 15 lat starszy od Juliet (wiek aktorów), równie dobrze mógłby być jej ojcem. *Juliet nagrała film nakazujący Jackowi zabić Bena, gdyż to ona chciała być przywódczynią. **Mógł to być też test. Jack prawdopodobnie miał dać Juliet ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, co zrobi. Wówczas Ben wiedziałby, czy doktorowi można ufać. ***Ale czemu w takim razie Juliet stanęła przed 'sądem' ? Różne *Był członkiem grupy, która zabiła prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a. *Mógł jakoś włączyć ultrafioletowe światło, by Locke mógł ujrzeć ukrytą mapę, która zaprowadziłaby go do Perły. W Perle mężczyzna miałby stracić wiarę we wciskanie przycisku (i tak też się stało), na czym zależało Benowi. **Z tego samego powodu Ben utrzymywał, że nie wcisnął klawisza. *Podczas wciskania przycisku, skontaktował się z Innymi i opowiedział o tym, co mu się przytrafiło. **Potwierdzać to może zdanie Ms. Klugh: "nasi ludzie zostali złapani przez waszych". **Ben mógł ruszyć do rozbitków specjalnie, by zostać złapanym. **Ruszył do obozu, by przekonać 'pokojowo' Jacka do operacji. Niestety wpadł w pułapkę Rousseau. ***W takim wypadku czemu jednak nie opowiedział prawdziwego powodu przybycia? *Chciał, by Jack przyłączył się do Innych (zaprowadzenie mężczyzny na pogrzeb, 'szczere' rozmowy z nim). *Może być przybranym ojcem Alex. *Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Dzięki podobnym zdolnościom Desmonda rozbitkowie mają szansę wygrać wojnę z Innymi *Ben może być w jakiś sposób związany z katastrofą Lotu 815, nie był bowiem nią szczególnie zaskoczony. Nawet jeśli nie zaplanował katastrofy to (on lub ktoś) mógł ją przewidzieć. Potrzebował kobiet do eksperymentów?, chirurga do wykonania operacji?, udowodnić coś swoim ludziom?. Może współdziałać z Richardem Malkinem, który to kazał Claire lecieć tym samolotem ("do dobrych ludzi") i mówił do Mr. Eko że zbiera informacje o ludziach. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego w odcinku Further Instructions widzimy w wizji Lockea w Szałasie potu, że Ben działał w ochronie na lotnisku, na co wskazuje jego ubiór z logo i napisem TSA Tansportation Security Administration. **Zdjęcia Bena, na lotnisku w roli pracownika ochrony w wizji Lockea w szałasie potu http://img108.imageshack.us/img108/4642/pdvd002rq8.pngoraz http://img250.imageshack.us/img250/1520/pdvd003dm4.png Henry Gale Henry Gale